chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Oniken
Oniken is a skinny, tall, emaciated-looking white wolf, whose appearance is demonic and mysterious. He is a member of the twelve Zodiac Demons under Jackal's command, and he is also one of the three generals, along with Ryu and Kozel. His subordinates are Mishka, Kobura and Haan. Physical appearance Oniken is a slim, skinny and lightweight Demon. He is white with a black patch on his back, a few spots separated from that patch. He also has black on all four of his legs. Oniken wears a mask on his face that hides his true looks. Just like Oniken's fur, the mask is light-coloured and in shape it resembles a dog's head with closed eyes. It has a blue marking going from nose to forehead and another one at the back. There are also blue markings shown on mask's cheeks that are pointing downward. Oniken's ears are small and the inner ear is pink. It is unknown what colour his eyes are. He looks very weak and emaciated, so much that most of his bones are visible through his skin, and he seems to have nearly no muscle mass. His legs are rather thin, giving him a more of an appearance of a tall dog. He also has a powerful, possibly prehencile rope-like tail, and a blue scarf with a purple orb attached to it. He has an elongated muzzle. Later on in the comic, Oniken's mask is changed to black with the markings golden. Unlike his comrades, his zodiac sign is shown on the orb attached to his scarf rather than his body. Personality Not much is known about Oniken. Most of the time, he will stand completely motionless next to Jackal, without talking, or moving. He seems to have no emotion, no personality whatsoever, acting more like a robot than a living being. He does not bond with any of the Demons in particular, although he is shown to be fiercely loyal to his master, Jackal. From his zodiac animal, the Dog, he has inherited perseverance and tirelessness: once he focuses on a target, nothing and no one distracts him from it. Among the Demons, he is often overlooked for his weak physical condition, but he actually is the most dangerous. History 'Before the events of the comic' It is revealed on page 371 that Oniken was a victim of Steel's onslaught as well, and as result of the wolf's claws, Oniken's face was horribly mauled. The Zodiac Demon admits that he only survived thanks to his powers. 'As of Chapter One' Oniken does not make any appearance in Chapter One. 'As of Chapter Two' Oniken does not make any appearance in Chapter Two. 'As of Chapter Three' .]]Oniken is first seen appearing on the cliff next to Jackal along with the other Zodiac Demons. He is then seen following Ryu as he attempts to take the Sword from Shiranui's statue. He does not talk at all and does not appear again until much later, while, during the fight between the Demons and the Heroes in the underground forest, he prevents C.Y. from transforming into Ajna by casting a spell on her and draining her energies. Oniken then steps back as Jackal attempts to stab C.Y. with the Destiny Sword, and chases the escaping Heroes as they make their way out of the cave. Once out Oniken gathers his energies and casts a spell on C.Y., who is swimming back to shore. The Heroine is swept by a huge wave and sinks in the sea. 'As of Chapter Four' Oniken is present with the Zodiac Demons in their hideout and listens as Jackal is scolding his subordinates as they failed to meet his expectations on the battlefield, however Oniken is the only one who gets to be given some praise for his actions. When Kobura’s treason is revealed Jackal orders Oniken to hide the Sword, but before he can put his leaders orders in motion, Oniken senses Tiikeri leaving the Demons and tells Jackal that they’ve lost another member. 'As of Chapter Five' Oniken is part of the battle with the Heroes that takes place inside the Demons' hideout. After attempting to defeat Ajna with his powers, Ryu tries to make a point by taking out Ajna himself. During the fight, Ryu starts to splur too much about what has really happened behind the scenes, and is violently interrupted by Oniken after revealing to C.Y. that he, Ryu, is actually Steel. Oniken slaps the Dragon Zodiac in the face hard enough to knock him unconscious. Oniken tells CY that she at least deserves an explanation for all this, but before he can start he is cut off by Kobura, who is furious at him and fearful for his brother. After a short tussle, Kobura clamps onto Oniken's mask and is flung off of the Zodiac General. The straps on the mask snap, and Kobura lands at CY's paws with Oniken's mask in his mouth. CY and Kobura alike are horrified at what is underneath as Oniken asks CY if she ever wondered why he wears a mask. 'As of Chapter Six' Powers and abilities Oniken's powers are among the most mysterious. It is unknown what he can achieve thanks to them, their effects are unpredictable and apparently unlimited. He is able to cast spells and curses on his enemies, bringing bad luck upon them. He is also suspected to control nature and to see through others' thoughts. Moreover, despite his weak appearance, he is an excellent fighter. Right before using his powers, Oniken is wrapped in an eerie purple glow, from which several beams of light are unleashed. The Kanji used when casting his curses all stand for negative words, like curse; bad luck; evil; death; ogre; demon. Trivia *So far, Oniken is the only Zodiac Demon to not have a zodiac sign shown on his left hip. Kobura and Tiikeri are not considered, since they chose to leave the Demons, so they no longer have their tattoo. *His design is based on a corrupted version of the Canine Warriors from Okami. *His mask was changed from white and blue, to black and gold, to make it appear as more of a mask instead of apart of his face. Read more Category:Zodiac Demon Category:Male